Vous êtes dans l'amour, mon amour
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: Es curioso las distintas maneras que tiene el amor de presentarse a las personas...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Maria Holic_ pertenece a su respectiva creadora.

**Aclaratoria: **Serie de palabras centradas en la _relación _de Mariya/Kanako. Las palabras y el título están en francés porque la canción que me inspiró a escribirlas estaba en ese idioma XD

* * *

**1. ****Besoin**

Desde que era pequeño él siempre obtenía lo que quería, pero ahora todo era diferente. Jamás pensó que fuera capaz de depender de alguien, que necesitara tanto de una persona, en especial de una cerda pervertida.

**2. Rêves**

Kanako, en su niñez, siempre rogaba a Dios por un príncipe azul, pero todo eso quedó en el pasado, ahora soñaba con una hermosa princesa. Pero Dios siempre escucha los inocentes pedidos de los niños…

**3.** **Profond**

Kiri siempre se preguntó sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que tenían Kanako y Mariya, algo le decía que era mucho más profunda de lo que aparentaba.

**4. Tristesse**

Mariya fingió que no le molestaba la tristeza en los ojos de Kanako.

**5. Erreur**

Kanako maldijo mil veces el instante en que se le ocurrió abrir la maldita puerta del vestidor del club de arquería.

**6. Innocence**

Sachi parpadeo infantilmente mientras observaba unas curiosas manchas rojas que adornaban el cuello de Kanako, preguntándose si es alguna interesante nueva enfermedad.

**7. Péché**

Estaba mal pero no había marcha atrás, a pesar de trasgredir todos los principios en los que creía, dudaba mucho de poder dejar de saborear la piel de Kanako.

**8. Chasteté**

Kanako realmente sentía mucho miedo, tras conocer al implacable demonio, todo lo que poseía estaba en peligro ¡Incluyendo su castidad!

**9. Démon**

Desde pequeña siempre había escuchado los conceptos del mal y la naturaleza de los demonios, nunca creyó en esas cosas, hasta que se encontró con la mismísima encarnación del mal.

**10. Etonnement**

Shizu miró con asombro, el destello fugaz de alegría que adornaron los profundos ojos de Mariya al ver llegar a su compañera de cuarto.

**11. Thé**

Nunca un té le había sabido tan delicioso, en especial mientras observa la agonía de Kanako, quien se retorcía de dolor debido a su urticaria.

**12. Ouverture**

Por fin el gran día había llegado, finalmente conocería al amor de su vida "_¡Ame no Kisake allá voy!_"

**13. ****Jalousie**

Miki se sentía furiosa con su hermana, como ella desearía tener una relación tan profunda con Mariya, como la que tenía Kanako.

**14. Divertissement**

Sonrió maléficamente mientras observaba el rostro lleno de dolor de la pelinegra, definitivamente ella siempre le entretenía.

**15. Dérision**

Tristemente ella ya se había acostumbrado a los insultos de Mariya.

**16. Impossible**

Algo malo le debe estar pasando, quizás tanto estudiar le estaba alterando las neuronas. Y pensar que por un instante consideró la idea de que le gustaba Mariya ¡Era imposible! A ella solo le interesaban las chicas.

**17. Baiser**

Los labios de Mariya eran muy suaves, casi como la seda. Sentirlos sobre su mejilla fue casi mágico, lástima que la urticaria lo arruino todo. Pero ahora se preguntaba: ¿A qué sabrían sus labios?

**18. Sourire**

Su sonrisa, la verdadera no la que mostraba en sus actuaciones, definitivamente era una de las cosas más bellas que había visto.

**19. Témoin**

Matsurika observa en silencio la curiosa relación que se está formando entre Kanako y su amo, ansiosa por ver cómo terminará.

**20. Destination**

Su madre le solía decir que todo pasaba por algo, que todo era obra del destino pero dudaba que ella entreviera lo que le pasaría en Ame no Kisake.

**21. Obsession**

Matsurika siempre se preguntó las razones detrás de la obsesión que tiene su Amo por torturar a la cerda.

**22. Beauté**

Kanako tuvo que reconocer que su verdugo sin la indumentaria de mujer era bastante atractivo.

**23. Absence**

Mariya frunció el seño, definitivamente el cuarto estaba bastante tranquilo sin la cerda, demasiado para su gusto.

**24. Tâche**

Estaba muy molesta, cómo es posible que alguien menor que ella pudiera resolver su tarea con relativa facilidad.

**25. Préoccupation**

Kanako sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver que Mariya no confiaba en ella pero ¿Por qué?

**26. Interdit**

Sus labios eran adictivos, no podía simplemente renunciar a ellos pero le estaban prohibidos ya que ella era sólo una simple muchacha de suburbios, su familia nunca la aceptaría.

**27. Urticaire**

"¿Por qué diablos Mariya me toca tanto?" Se preguntaba una adolorida Kanako mientras se rascaba frenéticamente en clases.

**28. Sexe**

Nunca pensó que alguien menor que ella tuviera más experiencia en el arte de amar, y peor aún que le enseñara.

**29. ****Etude**

Estudiar nunca es fácil, en especial si tu verdugo se la pasa manoseándote sensualmente.

**30. Amour**

Definitivamente no, ella no podía amar a ese estúpido travestido, sin embargo se preguntaba el porqué sentía a su corazón latir locamente cada vez que él le obsequiaba una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

**Notas Finales: Sinceramente el anime Maria Holic me encanta (me vi las dos temporadas de un tirón), en especial la relación Mariya/Kanako, algo me dice que hay onda ahí además de ser una pareja sensual y adorable (y curiosa), por eso no pude evitar escribir sobre ellos, hacen una pareja hermosa. Sé que es muy corto, me hubiera gustado poder escribir algo más largo pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones (gracias a la universidad).**

**Estaba planeando leer el manga pero no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos (la universidad me absorbe demasiado), por eso me podrían ayudar respondiendo una preguntita ¿Hay momentos Mariya/Kanako en el manga? Mejor si me dicen los capítulos, tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo sobre ellos pero se me fue la inspiración, siento que si veo algún momento de ese par volverá la inspiración, así que por favor ayúdenme T_T **

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**¡No olviden dejar reviews!**

**¡Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Maria Holic_ pertenece a su respectiva autora.

* * *

**1. ****Disease**

¡Esto no podía ser verdad! Kanako ignoró olímpicamente su sexy cosplay de enfermera por culpa de un puto resfriado ¡Quién diablos se ha creído ella!

**2. Voz**

La chillona voz de la cerda pervertida terminó resultando algo vital para la vida de Mariya.

**3. ****Mariage**

Tal vez la idea de compartir su vida con Mariya, formalmente hablando, no era tan desagradable como pensaba en un inicio.

**4. ****Sorcière**

Definitivamente Kanako era una bruja, lo había hechizado gravemente ya que no podía dejar de pensar en ella…

**5. Secret**

Ella jamás revelaría su secreto, después de todo él confía en ella.

**6. ****Repentir**

Ella solo es una plebeya, no tenía porque sentirse mal si se ha pasado de la raya con sus castigos.

**7. Vie**

Quien hubiera imaginado que la vida de Kanako terminaría ligada a un travesti, por las buena o por las malas.

**8. Ami**

A pesar de todo Kanako, con su estupidez y todo, es una valiosa amiga para él, pero no es necesario que ella lo sepa.

**9. Accord**

Rindou sonreía divertido mirando a Mariya torturar a Kanako, tocando su rostro causándole urticaria. La honesta felicidad presente en los ojos rubíes disfrazada de maliciosa alegría, hizo a Rindou finalmente entender…

**10. Sommeil**

Para Kanako nunca existió una actividad tan peligrosa como dormir, porque siempre terminaba siendo sacada del mundo onírico por algún objeto contundente, culpa directa de cierto compañero de cuarto.

**11. Foncé**

Sentir la compañía de cierto rubio hacia que incluso la oscuridad perdiera poder sobre ella.

**13. ****Tempête**

Mariya apoyó su mano en el hombro desnudo de Kanako, para amortiguar el miedo de la pelinegra. Sonrió lascivamente en su mente, pensando en la urticaria que atormentaría a la pelinegra después.

**14. Chambre**

El único refugio seguro para esconderse de los castigos de Mariya es definitivamente las sabanas de su cama, aunque uno nunca sabe.

**15. Gracia**

Dios no podía evitar contrariada por la extraña relación que mantenían sus estudiantes Shidou-san y Miyamae-san, si pensaban que podían engañarla estaban equivocados, tan solo pensar en eso le causaba gracia.

**16. ****L'enfer**

Gracias a su verdugo, ella finalmente entendió el sentido literal de la palabra infierno.

**17. ****Fidèle**

Lo mínimo que podía esperar de la cerda pervertida es que le guarde fidelidad, pero eso es pedir demasiado.

**18. Perversion **

Ella era consciente de que era una pervertida, no era necesario que un muchachito menor que ella se lo recordase constantemente.

**19. ****Maudit**

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Se había equivocado en algo? Porque parecía que su vida estaba condenada a estar atada a un malvado demonio.

**20. Adieu **

La sola idea de no poder ver Kanako le causaba dolores de cabeza, no podía imaginarse la hora de la despedida. Pero nunca admitiría que extrañaría a la cerda, antes muerto.

**22. Pardon**

Él jamás pediría perdón a una plebeya como ella, sin importar la triste mirada que le regalaba la pelinegra.

**23. Ambiguous **

Honestamente no entendía a Mariya, un momento es _algo _amable con ella, otros es la mismísima encarnación del mal ¿Quién entiende a los hombres?

**24. Confidentialité**

Compartir cuarto con un chico desde ya está mal pero que se desvista frente a ti, sin vergüenza alguna, ya es otro nivel, en especial si te pide hacer lo mismo.

**25. Perte**

El dolor por la pérdida de su abuela fue amortiguado por la presencia de una bulliciosa pelinegra.

**26. Bittersweet**

Mariya se parece mucho al dulce de limón, al principio puede parecer agrio pero con el tiempo se puede apreciar su dulzura.

**27. Fragile**

Ver a la cerda pervertida observando las flores de cerezo caer, perdida en una dulce concentración demostraba que hasta la vulgar lesbiana podía demostrar fragilidad, eso le agrado.

**28. Gallows**

Ver ira en unos ojos rubíes significaba simplemente que ya no tenía salvación.

**29. Duo**

Matsurika observaba silenciosamente al par de jóvenes peleando cómicamente, ellos conforman el dúo perfecto aunque no sean conscientes de ello.

**30. Masque **

A pesar de que afirma que no confía en ella, la pervertida es una de las pocas personas a quienes permite que lo vean sin su máscara.

**31. Quantité**

¿Cuántos besos necesitaba Kanako para cerrar la boca? ¿Uno en la mejilla? ¿Otro en la boca? ¿O…?

* * *

**Notas finales: Aquí va otra tanda de palabras, si pensaron que se librarían de mí tan fácilmente estaban equivocados XD **

**Esto fue escrito en plena madrugada, tal vez pueda a ver algún error de dedo, me notifican si lo encuentran. No es tan lindo como el anterior pero algo es algo ¿no?**

**Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a ****Nix8995****, gracias por ponerme al corriente del rumbo que está tomando el manga Maria Holic y darme muchos spoiler sobre los últimos capítulos del manga, además de aguantar mis extrañas preguntas, esto es por toda paciencia que me tuviste, a pesar de no hablar el mismo idioma, en serio aprecio mucho tu ayuda. Trataré de escribir una historia más decente con todos los datos jugosos que me proporcionaste, en serio el manga sí que esta apasionante :) en especial por cierta información que me diste (muy peligrosa por cierto). Aunque tal vez me tome tiempo escribirla ya que se acerca el "calorcito" (los exámenes parciales) pero haré todo lo posible.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
